Crossed Lines
by ShadowDancer1629
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been in love with Hermione Granger since he met her. One day a mysterious girl shows up and Hermione's deepest secret is revealed. Will Draco help Hermione in her darkest hour? Will her other friends abandoned her when they find out Hermione's secret or will they join in helping Hermione save her people from a terrible foe?
1. Chapter 1: A New Start

This is my first Fanfic and I want to see what you all think of it. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. Also if you have any advice I will be glad to hear it.

I don't on anything, J.K Rowling is the brilliant mastermind.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Draco Malfoy sat on a rock near the Forbidden Forrest, reading his Ancient Runes textbook. Like others in his year, he was given the option to redo his seventh year. Perhaps about fifty to sixty of his peers, including himself, had accepted the offer. Many within the Ministry were worried about him going back to Hogwarts because of his family's affiliation with Lord Voldemort and his band of crazy followers. He had no idea what finally made them change their minds about him but he had to admit he was grateful for it. He was afraid to think about what other ways his father screwed up his life.

But now all he wanted to think about was how lucky he was to be sitting in the sun, enjoying a beautiful day. In his mind it would be even better if he could admire his long time love without her being surrounded by her idiotic friends. Draco had been hiding his feelings for Hermione Granger ever since they had met in their first year. He loved how smart she was, how witty her comments were (they amused him beyond anything else). He would often egg her on just to hear what she would say next. He loved how she was really the only person to stand up to him and not take any of his bullshit. His love only grew after she had punched him in their third year. He couldn't help but love her. Now he sat there watching her lay in the sun while Weasel and Pothead acted like idiots. He could just imagine the idiotic topic those two were talking about, probably quidditch. Lord knows that Hermione hated that topic; he knew she preferred to talk about more intellectual discussions. If he was over there, he was sure that the two of them would be discussing important and deep topics. Not having a shallow discussion about a bloody sport. Sure he love quidditch but he knew that there was more to life than the sport. Apparently the two knuckleheads didn't. Well, they were thickheaded, much like Crabbe and Goyle (thank Merlin they didn't come back).

Sighing, Draco went back to the book lying in his lap and tried not to think about the beautiful angel by the lake. It was hard not to think about her, for she was always on his mind. While he was working on distracting himself, he did not realize that his said angel was looking at him. How she wanted to be alone like he was to just have some peace and quiet. Since the war ended, she rarely had time alone to herself. Harry and Ron were always around her. Sure she almost died at the hands of Bellatrix LaStrange but she didn't, she was right here lying in the sun next to the lake with them. All she wanted was peace like Malfoy seemed to have.

She longed for the days where she could just relax with a book and get lost in her own little world. But those days were long gone and she was now stuck in the public eye as being a war hero. Her old life seemed so far away. Sure she would admit that she was jealous of the platinum blond git however only to herself. She had often seen him in the library engrossed in whatever book laid in front of him. Sometimes he even sat at her table although he never once acknowledged her. Taking her eyes off Malfoy, she turned back to her view of the lake in front of her and continued to ignore Harry and Ron.

As the two lay in their positions in the sun, a flash of movement caught Draco's eye. He looked up to see a girl about his age running towards him. She had long, wavy, chocolate colored hair that flowed down her back and settled between her shoulder blades. Her skin was a creamy pale color and her eyes were as blue as an ocean. Her long, purple skirt flowed around her legs like it was wind that only she could control. And around her neck was a shiny and strange looking necklace; however Draco could not see what the pendant was. She had a strange likeness to Hermione Granger but he could not place how close the likeness was. He was certainly intrigued by this new mystery woman. She appeared out of nowhere which only peaked his curiosity since no one could Apperate in or out of the grounds of Hogwarts. She had a look about that told him that she was not to be messed with, that she was on a mission.

He watched as she continued to move closer towards him, he noticed that she was around the same height as Hermione and that her hair was frizzy like Hermione but a little less so. As he continued to watch her the similarities that this girl and Hermione shared seem to grow. The new mystery girl ran past him and went straight for the golden trio. This made him curious still. It was clear to him that she knew one of them. Slowly he followed the girl as she continued on her path to Hermione and her friends.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked it, please let me know. I'm sorry it was short but I want to see some feedback and see what everyone thinks. Since this is my first fanfic I don't entirely know if people will like it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Evelyn

Hey everyone, thank you for reading and showing an interest in the story :). And thank you for your review, Megan Consoer. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter.

I don't own anything. It belongs to J.K Rowling and clearly I'm not her (but a girl can dream I suppose)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Evelyn<p>

_"Do you understand the plan, Hermione?" her mother asked while she brushed her long bushy brown hair. Her mother was a tall, thin woman. Her mother had straight reddish-brown that ended just below her shoulders. She was an elegant woman that had power behind her. She had the power to control a room just by walking into it. Hermione wanted to be just like her._

_ "I am to help Mr. Potter with his quest to vanquish the Dark Lord. To befriend him and make sure he survives the encounter" Hermione answered back with confidence that she hoped mirrored her mother's confidence._

_ "What's the second part of your mission child?"_

_ "To learn about the wizarding and how to get along with wizards in hopes to better the relations between our people and the wizarding community."_

_ "Very good, now tomorrow the Grangers are going to come get you and you are to pretend you are their daughter. The only one who is to know who you are is Dumbledore and the Grangers understand? No one other than them."_

_ "Yes Mama" Hermione sat there in silence while her mother finished brushing out her long hair._

Hermione snapped herself out of her daydream. She hadn't thought about that day since she was a little girl. The day the Grangers came to pick her up was the last time she was home. She hadn't even heard from her parents since her fourth year when they sent her an owl warning her that the Dark Lord was about to rise once again to power and to give her instructions on what to do. That was the last time she had heard anything from her family.

Tears glistened her eyes as she thought of her home. The thing she didn't understand was why she hadn't received word saying that she could go home. She was ready to go home, she had finished her mission, Harry is alive, well and no longer had to worry about Voldemort. The war was over and she felt that she had learned everything that she needed to about the wizarding world, but apparently her parents disagreed with her.

"Hermione" Harry spoke shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Harry?" She looked at him but he wasn't looking at her. Instead he was looking behind them. She turned to see what Harry was looking at. Heading towards them was a girl around their age.

"Hermione, do you know her?" he asked turning to her. But Hermione didn't answer; instead she got up and walked towards the mysterious young woman.

Draco watched the two girls from behind a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He watched as Hermione got up from her spot under the tree near the lake and walk towards the new girl. The look on her face was a soft but serious look. In his mind, it was the most beautiful expression he had ever seen on her face. If he wasn't on a mission he would've been entranced, however he had to keep his mind on the prize.

He also noticed Potter and Weasley get up from they're spots to follow. They didn't follow so close behind as to catch Hermione's attention; clearly they were at least smart enough to know not to piss off Hermione by letting her know that they were following her. They were doing the same thing as him. Although from his perspective, he was closer to Hermione and the mysterious young woman, he could hear what the two girls were saying better than the two idiots who she called friends.

"Evelyn, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked the younger girl.

"Is that any way to great your younger sister?" the girl who Hermione called Evelyn.

This confused Draco even further. In all his years of knowing Granger, he never once heard her mention a sister. Through all the conversations he overheard her conversations with Potter and Weasley, he never heard about a sister. Well actually he never heard her talk that much about her family at all. Her family was always a mystery to him, just like she was.

"But you're not supposed to be here. Mom's supposed to send a letter to let me know when it's time to go home."

"You're not going home yet, Hermione. Home's not safe. We need a plan before we go back home. Or more like you need to think of a way to be able to go back and protect our people."

Draco was lost at this point. He could not put the pieces together; something about what those two girls were talking about didn't sit right with him. What did this Evelyn person mean by their home not being safe? And why was it up to Hermione to protect anyone?

Hermione looked at her sister in complete and total panic. If she couldn't go home yet then what they had all feared and happened. _He _had come to claim her families land and people. The very people that they had sworn to protect. She wasn't sure if she was ready even though she was the oldest of her brother and sister. She knew she had to step up and take her place.

"Is….." she was hesitant on asking the question that was haunting her mind.

"Yeah, Kurt's fine and he's safe. But he's our eyes on the inside. He'll be filling us in on what's going on at home."

Hermione sighed in relief, her twin was safe. For now at least. She looked at her sister. Evelyn was now grown up. The last time she saw her was right before the Grangers came and picked her up. Evelyn was eight at the time Hermione left and had made Kurt promise to look after her. Evelyn looked beautiful standing there on the grounds of Hogwarts with the sun shining on her brown hair. Lord only knew how much she missed her sister and the rest of her family. Her sister stood there as if she were a stone statue, but Hermione could tell that her sister was about to fall over from exhaustion. Despite all the questions that were swimming through her head, she knew that she had to get Evelyn to the hospital wing before she could Evelyn anymore questions about what was going on back home.

Hermione reached forward and embraced her sister. She held the younger girl for a long while, trying to make up for lost time. Slowly, Evelyn returned the embrace and the two sisters held on to one another like they were the last shred of the world that was somehow being held together.

Hermione finally pulled away and looked at her sister. "Come on, Eve. Let's get you to the hospital wing and get you strength back. Then you can fill me in on what happened."

Evelyn agreed and followed Hermione toward the castle, leaving behind three very confused young men.

* * *

><p>Interesting... Hermione has a sister and a twin brother. Who knew? And what is going on at home that is making it unsafe for the sisters to return there? We'll find out soon.<p>

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

Hey everyone, sorry it has been a while. Its the end of summer term so I have been trying to study my but off in my worst subject. Anyways, I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I am so grateful for them.

Also, I don't know when the next post will be up since I'm moving to a new dorm room. Hopefully it won't be too long. I'll try not to let it be long.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Truth<p>

Hermione sat in a secluded corner of the library so she could sit and think. She usually sat in this corner when she needed to be alone since Harry and Ron wouldn't set, she felt completely safe with just her thoughts for company. She sat there twirling a tear shape crystal necklace that she always wore around her neck, trying to think of a way to save her sister. Hermione knew that there was nothing Madam Pomfry could do, after all she was a mere witch and her spells ad potions would not help her. Evelyn had used the majority of her power just to get to Hogwarts and had completely worn herself out. Her body was weak due to the lack of power that her crystal held.

She sighed, sometimes being an elf in the wizarding world sucked. Since she had arrived here she had to find other ways to heal any wounds that she received. Although she considered herself lucky, her powers (like other nádúr elves) were connected to the elements of the earth and her element was water (water was the strongest and easiest element to channel, it didn't put up a fight with you like wind or fire did and it wasn't sensitive like the earth was). And like others of her kind, the necklace that wore was a tool to help her channel the power that water gave her. The necklace held droplets of water at all times for her to use to supply her magic. Her influence on water wouldn't help Evelyn; Evelyn received her powers from fire. Hermione had no power over fire, the best she could was to wait for Evelyn to regain her strength so she could replenish her own power source.

Sighing for what seemed like the 1000th time, Hermione got up from her lonely corner. She needed to be somewhere that would calm her, not just something that would leave her alone with her thoughts. She needed the lake. There she would be able the clear her thoughts and sort out the information that her sister gave her. With that thought in mind, Hermione left the quiet library and ran straight for the comfort that only the lake could provide for her.

...

Draco sat staring out on to the lake lost in his thoughts, the lake was really the only place he could really escape anything. No one would ever bother to look for him out here. During the years of the war, he spent most nights out here in order to get away from the Dark Lord obsessed followers that swarmed the Slytherin common room. Now, he just sat there thinking about whatever came to mind. It was a habit now. During the cold winter months, he usually would just sit on the giant rock at the edge of the lake. But on nights like this one, he usually just stripped down to his boxers and jump in, which was exactly what he, did.

Floating on his back, he stared up at the stars thinking about what he had witnessed earlier that day. He had no idea that Hermione had a sister and a brother. What really through him off was how her sister just magically appeared out of nowhere. She had to be extremely powerful in order to just appear on the grounds of Hogwarts. Even Voldemort himself couldn't do that. Then there was the whole question of why it was not safe for her to return home. What could possibly make things unsafe for Hermione? After all she did survive his deranged aunt and the most evil wizard to walk the face of the Earth. What could possibly be worse than that right there?

Draco was so distracted by his thoughts on Hermione and the young woman that was said to be her sister, that he didn't notice that he was no longer alone. He didn't hear the splash that came from another person diving into the water, and he didn't notice until he felt his leg brush up against something. Something soft at that.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Draco screamed.

Hearing a giggle behind him, he turned around with such force the he splashed the person behind him. He stood there completely shocked to see Hermione Granger in nothing but her black bra and (what he assumed) were matching panties. He eyed up and down, but couldn't help but stopping his gaze at the perfect spheres of her breasts. Merlin, they were perfect and there so many different things he would like to do with them.

Clearing his throat, he looked back up into Hermione's face. There he saw a smirk worthy of a Slytherin. Draco felt a bit of pride seeing her smirk like she owned the lake and all other creatures in it were below her.

"Didn't expect company did you, Malfoy?" she commented, shaking him out of his trance.

"So I take it the princess of Gryffindor isn't as perfect as she would like everyone to believe her to be" he snapped back.

"Oh I'm far from perfect. People just think I am so they don't have to truly get to know me" she chuckled before she ducked under the water.

He watched as she resurfaced. He watched as the water drip off of her hair and face and trail down her body, he was completely entranced by the sight.

"Besides" she continued, "I can't always be around the quidditch twins. I don't like the sport as much as they do and they have come to find my hiding spots in the library."

"That is a tragedy. Those two setting foot in a library must mean the world is ending."

Hermione laughed. It was the first time she truly laughed since coming to the wizarding world. She had to admit to herself that it made her miss Kurt even more. Draco reminded so much of him. That was the reason she never truly hated the blonde like the other two did. Hermione was able to see underneath his mask and see the real man behind it.

"You remind me of my brother." She said lost in thought of the last time she had seen her twin.

"I didn't know you had one." Draco said looking at her. "I had assumed you were an only child."

Hermione shook her head. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Draco. There's a lot that I keep from all of you."

"Like what?" Draco asked, hoping to keep her in her trance.

Hermione looked at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes. She looked at him as if she was staring straight into his soul. And maybe she was, he didn't know nor could he tell what she was really capable of. It was true that Hermione was strong and that she had incredible power. Little did Draco know that Hermione was in fact using the power she had over water to look inside his mind to see if she could trust him. She needed someone to talk to and she knew the person could not be Evelyn (she was struggling with the problem back home as well) and it couldn't be Harry or Ron (they would both try to protect her and not let her do what she knew she had to). Deciding she could trust Draco, Hermione took a deep breath and began her tale.

"I must start off with saying that the Grangers aren't my real parents. I'm not related to them in any way. The only connection I have with is that they are servants of my actual parents." Draco looked at her in shock. He was about to speak when she put her hand up to stop him.

"Before I continue, you must promise me that this conversation will stay between us. You will not speak of it to anyone unless I say it's ok to. Do you promise?"

Draco looked at her trying to figure out what could be so secret, that she wasn't even telling it to Potter and Weasley. He looked at her for what seemed like an eternity. Hermione could tell by she read in his aura that she could trust him with the truth about her. That he would keep her secret.

"Yeah, I won't say anything," he finally said after multiple moments of silence.

"As I said before, the Grangers aren't my real parents; I actually haven't seen my parents in over 8 years. This morning was the first time I saw my little sister since I left home."

"Wait, that girl that showed up out of nowhere is your sister?" Draco asked. He knew there was a connection between the two.

"Yes and I also have a twin brother named Kurt. We are the only three children of the Nádúr royal family. Kurt and I are the first set of twins to ever happen on our people. Any nádúr elf is only able to have one child, it keeps the families from having to divide property and keep family feuds to a minimum, although it's been known to happen. Anyways, I'm a witch like others here at Hogwarts; I don't get my power from the same source like you do."

"Where do you get your power then?" Draco asked completely confused. He never thought about where his powers came from. He just thought that his powers were natural for people like him.

"I can channel the power of water and control it. Water is the source of my power. This necklace I wear is where I am able to channel it. Don't ask me how because it is hard to explain but with this necklace I always have a little water with me to keep up my appearance as a witch."

Draco just stared at her. He was completely unsure what to say to her. He had just found out that the woman of his dreams, the brightest witch of their age, wasn't even a witch, let alone human. He was in a complete lost for words, which is usually completely unheard of from a Malfoy. A Malfoy always had a comeback no matter what the situation. But he never expected to ever meet a magical creature that looked completely human that wasn't a witch.

"Why are you here?" The question was out of his mouth faster than he could stop it.

"Eight years ago, no I should back a bit farther than that." Hermione said moving so she was floating on her back. "Back when the Dark Lord was first in power all those years ago, He came to recruit my people. He offered my grandfather immense power. What the Dark Lord didn't understand was that my people have all the power in the world. We control the element. Each Nádúr elf can control one of the world's elements; water, earth, air and fire. My grandfather knew better than to trust the Dark Lord, he knew that Voldemort was only going to use us for our power over the elements.

"My people are peaceful creatures. We don't fight in wars; we don't use our powers for evil. So my grandfather refused Voldemort and his offer. We both know that Voldemort doesn't take refusal well. As a result of my grandfather's refusal, Voldemort went through all of my people's villages murdering men, women and children and burning down the villages. The governors and my grandfather didn't know what to do. It was decided that we were to go into hiding so our people wouldn't suffer anymore. So that's what we did. We went into hiding until a mere baby took out Voldemort.

"But my grandfather and my father knew that he would be back. That's when they came up with the plan to send me to Hogwarts. They knew Voldemort would be back and he would want revenge on the baby that destroyed him the first time. My parents also knew that the Dark Lord would come after our people as well. So in order to protect our people and Harry, my mother went to Dumbledore and they came up with the plan that I was to pretend to be a witch and be Harry's guardian. All the while, I was to learn more and more about the wizarding world in hopes that one day we would be able to combine the two worlds.

"So at the age of ten, the Grangers picked me up and took me to the muggle world to pretend to be a family. That's how I came to your world Draco. I was sent here to help defeat Voldemort and keep the Potter boy safe. After the Dark Lord fell this last time, I was supposed to receive a letter saying I could come home to my family. But the letter never came."

Hermione sat up to look at Draco, who was just staring down at her. She knew it was a lot to take in. Hell, he probably thought she was crazy. Any minute now, she expected him to flip out at her insisting that someone escort her to St. Mungo's.

...

Draco was lost for words and completely unsure what to do. He couldn't wrap his mind around the information she just gave him. No, it was impossible. The only type of elves that existed were house elves. She was playing a prank on him; she was taking advantage of his kindness to listen to her. But she did explain the mysterious woman and how she knew her. Plus, it explained why magic came so easily to her. No muggleborn (or even pure blood wizard for that matter) had magic come that easily to them. She got spells correct on the first try. It wasn't natural.

"So…." He said completely uncertain as to go about talking to her.

"Relax, Malfoy, I'm still the same Granger you grew up tormenting. You just know my heritage now. It doesn't change the fact that I'm still the know-it-all-bookworm that annoys the hell out of you."

Even without looking at her face, he could tell she was smiling. How wrong she truly was about finding her annoying. He always enjoyed her intelligence. It was refreshing to encounter a woman who didn't hide it.

"So then why can't you go home? If you want to so badly. What's stopping you?"

Hermione sighed. Draco could tell that there was more to the answer than he expected. He watched her as she ducked under the water. For a brief moment he was afraid she was going to run off and wouldn't open up to him anymore. But the fear was short lived when she resurfaced and went to lie on the grass next to the lake. Anticipating her answer, he followed and sat next to her.

"It's my duty as the oldest to fulfill my mission." She said as if she were a thousand miles away.

"That's a bullshit answer, Granger."

Turning to face him she answered, "An elf's mission is only through when they receive notice that they can return. I haven't received that notice and it doesn't look like I will."

"And the reason for that would be?"

Before she could answer his question, the necklace around her neck started glowing bright.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone, I'm sorry it has been forever since I last updated. last semester got crazy busy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you all who gave me the brilliant reviews. Reviews are always welcomed.

I didn't name this chapter because I'm struggling in coming up with a name. Because of this, I'm leaving to you guys to give me suggestions :)

I do not own anything. J.K. Rowling does :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Draco looked at the necklace in shock. He never saw anything like that before and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. Sure he was use to weird magical things happening but never had he experienced something like this. With each passing second, the necklace grew brighter and brighter. Looking over, he noticed that Hermione looked completely calm with maybe a look of anticipation. She looked as if it was a normal occurrence. It wasn't until a face popped out of it did he really start to freak out. It looked almost like a patronous but he knew those did not come out of necklaces. Hermione just smiled and grabbed his hand. He didn't understand why but it was rather calming and he instantly relaxed.

She had never touched him before and it made him feel as if he was glowing. His hand felt warm and he felt a sensation wash over him that seemed to be trying to pull him into a dream. Shaking his head, he tried to concentrate on the face that was looking down at them.

"Hermione" the voice came as a whisper. "Hermione"

Draco looked over at her only to see that her expression had changed to horror. He was confused. Never in his years of knowing her has he ever seen her look completely terrified.

The face was gone as quickly as it came and her necklace went back to being a pale blue tear drop on her skin. Hermione fell back on to the grass with her eyes glazed over. Draco quickly caught her before she hit the ground. He looked into her eyes for a moment. They stared directly at him without even seeing him. Quickly he accio'd the remaining of her clothes and ran towards the castle. Nervously he carried her up to the seventh floor. He could only imagine what would happen to him if he were caught carrying an unconscious, half-naked Hermione through the castle.

He sighed when the door to the Room of Requirement appeared. Walking in, he felt a wave of relief. The only thing on his mind was getting Hermione somewhere safe. Looking around he spotted a bed in the center of the room. He slowly walked over and laid her down. Once again he looked at her; there was no way he was going to leave her alone. The room seemed to know what he was thinking because when he turned around there was a couch that had appeared in front of the fireplace. Deciding that Hermione wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, he settled into the couch to think about what he had just found out.

…

Hermione looked around where she stood. She hadn't been in these woods since she was young. She knew she was drawn here for some reason but she didn't understand. Continuing to look around, she saw a figure standing on the other side of the clearing. The figure intrigued her and yet she still didn't know why either she or the figure was there. But still she knew no harm would come to her.

Slowly she began walking towards the figure. As she got closer she noticed that the figure stood at about six foot and its hair was short, curly and light brown just like hers. Instantly she knew who the figure was and she began sprinting towards him.

"Kurt" she yelled with a smile on her face.

The figure turned around and gave her a small smile. Unlike her eyes, his were a bright blue just like their mother's but they held a kindness in them that she had longed to see. It brought a sense a comfort that she hadn't felt in a long time. The sense of comfort continued as they embraced in a long hug. She needed her brother more than she even realized.

"I missed you terribly, brother. Things are so different in the wizarding world than in our world but I have completed my mission. I just want to come home." She said as she held onto him even tighter.

"Hermione, I wish you could come home. I miss having my twin sister around. But you and I both know that you can't not with Rahul trying to invade. We need you to stay in the wizarding world to figure out a way to save our people. You know what he wants and he'll stop at nothing to get it."

"What do you want me to do? What can I do from the wizarding world?"

"You and Evelyn are safer Hogwarts. Start planning a counter attack. If you can get members of the wizarding world to help you, there is a chance that we can beat him. Rahul is at the skirts of our glorious city as we speak. This will be the last time we will be able to contact each other. You must be able to do this alone."

"What do you mean the last time? Kurt, what the fuck is going on!"

"I cannot tell more than this. You know what Rahul seeks from our people. I will most likely be captured but I am not as important as you are, my dear sister. I've sent Evelyn to you so that she is safe and for a small hopeful chance that we can come out of this with our kingdom still intact. You are our kingdom's only hope."

"But how, Brother? How can I save our kingdom?"

"You are going to have to find a way. I'm sorry I can't be of more help Hermione."

Kurt sighed and looked at her. His eyes held the look of helplessness. He truly wanted to help her but knew he couldn't. She knew all of this just by looking at him. Once again she knew that she would have to work another mission without the help of her brother and this time to save her own brother.

…

Draco laid on the couch thinking. He couldn't get the image of Hermione in nothing but her bra and panties. He wanted to take her right then and in his dreams he would have. But looking at her right now, he knew something was not right. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He had a strange feeling she was in danger. But he was also having a hard time wrapping his mind around her being an elf.

He knew that there were other magical creatures in the world but the only elves that he knew of were house elves. But her story seemed to elaborate to not be true. He had also never known her to have lied to anyone before this. But an elf! She looked every bit human. But her powers did suggest why she grasped magic so well. It came to her much more easily than even purebloods. But that could easily be summed up as her being extremely talented. Even as he thought it, he knew it was impossible. Most muggle-borns, no matter how powerful they are, could not grasp magical concepts as fast as Hermione Granger could.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of someone moving behind him. Looking up, he saw Hermione walking towards him.


	5. Chapter 5: Harry's Obsession

Hey everyone, I know its been a while and I want to thank everyone for bearing with me on this story and my other story Dark Secrets. I had a really bad writers block when it came to this chapter and I really didn't know in which direction I wanted to take this story. I still don't know if I have truly figured it out but I figured it out enough to get this chapter written. Luckily I was at my Grandfather's where there isn't much else to do but write and figure things out.

Anyways, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, your comments mean the world to me. And I look forward to your reviews on this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowlings is the mastermind behind that little world.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Harry's Obsession<p>

Harry looked at the ratty piece of parchment in his hands. Ever since the mysterious girl appeared, Harry had been obsessed with trying to figure out who she was and how Hermione knew her. The other weird thing was that the girls name never appeared on the map. The same map he inherited from the Weasley twins (who were notorious for getting in trouble and passing it on to him), that was never supposed to lie was somehow not picking up the extra person that was now in the castle. It baffled him immensely.

Ron was just as lost as Harry and the two were often found in the corner of the Gryffindor common room discussing it. Neither one of them could get Hermione to discuss it with them. Instead she spent most her spare time in the library or in the hospital wing with the mysterious young woman. The two boys would ask each day if she wanted them to come along with her but each time she would decline the offer.

"Well obviously Hermione knows her somehow." Ron said, breaking the silence that had surrounded them.

"Yes but the question is how? And where did she come from?" Harry answered.

Frustrated, Harry pushed the map away from him and rested his head in his hands. The whole situation was confusing to him. She had appeared out of nowhere and went straight towards Hermione. What he couldn't figure out how the two could possibly know each other.

"They couldn't have met in Hermione's earlier childhood could they?" Harry asked more to himself than to Ron.

"That couldn't be, I mean, blimey Harry, the girl appeared out of nowhere. No muggleborn is that powerful to Apperate onto Hogwarts grounds. Not even Hermione and she's bloody brilliant."

Harry looked at Ron, shooting him a look that said that he had already thought of that. The two continued to sit in silence. Neither one wanted to say what they were thinking. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to voice his speculation of how the girls might know each other but he had a feeling that the two of them had known each other since before Hermione came to Hogwarts. That much was clear to him, mainly because of how the two reacted to each other.

As the fire crackled away peacefully, Ron and Harry watched as Ginny Weasley helped a young first year while. They were so lost in their thoughts that they didn't even notice Hermione enter the common room and race up to the girls' dormitories.

….

Hermione sat up in the bed that Draco laid her down on. She had yet to feel disoriented when she returned from her visions but this time she was a bit confused as to where she was. Looking around, she noticed that she was in a bedroom of some kind. It wasn't her bedroom but it was comforting all the same. As she continued to look around, she noticed a patch of platinum blond hair sticking out from behind the couch in front of the fire. He looked so peaceful just lying there, staring into the fire.

_Almost like an angel_. The thought was fleeting. She had never thought of anyone in that kind of way before. She didn't want to disrupt his peacefulness by moving but at the same time she was restless. The conversation with her brother left her with more questions than answers. It drove her nuts that she couldn't get a straight answer out of him. She had no idea how she was going to get her and her sister back home or how she was going to save her home Rahul. She didn't even know where her parents were. Kurt made no mention of them at all and he had adverted the conversation away from their parents.

Getting up, she located her shirt and slipped it on. She didn't even bother buttoning it up. After all Draco had already seen her in just her bra and panties. As she made her way to the couch, Draco turned around to look at her. She could tell he was thinking about what had happened by the lake and that she would have to explain. But she wasn't really in the mood to go into it. She just her head and curled up on the couch next to Draco. She just wanted to relish in the comfortable silence and get lost in her thoughts.

Draco seemed to understand that she didn't want to talk, for he just let her settle into the spot next to him. Together, they just sat there with the only comfort of being next to each other to keep them satisfied, both of them knowing that they would talk more in the next coming days. Draco had already decided that he would help Hermione in any way he could. Whether it was with some quiet time in the library or Room of Requirement to actually helping her in whatever it was she needed to do in order to make her home safe again for her and her sister.

After about an hour of just sitting there, Draco and Hermione parted ways to head towards their houses.

….

The next morning found Hermione sitting next to her sister's bed in the hospital wing. Both girls sat in silence, waiting for Professor McGonagall to come down. Before Dumbledore had died, he and Hermione decided that it would be best to fill the deputy headmistress in on Hermione's little secret. It was obvious the older woman was not pleased by the knowledge nor was she pleased that she had been kept out of the loop.

_"Albus, you cannot be serious. You cannot expect me to believe that my prize student isn't even a witch. And the last I checked it wasn't April 1__st__ yet. Besides, there is no such thing as a Nádúr elf, if there was surely someone in the wizarding community would know all about them and we would have literature on them." Professor McGonagall exclaimed upon hearing Hermione's secret._

_ Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the reference to the muggle tradition. There were moments where she could sense her head of house actually did have a sense of humor. Although, Hermione had to admit that the information they were giving to the poor woman was a lot to take in._

_ "Ah, Minerva, you are mistaken. As it is after midnight, it is officially April 1__st__. However, this is not a prank. Miss Granger and I are very serious in what we told you .The Nádúr do exist but they are very sercertive and live in villages that are hidden from us. But there are some wizards out there who know about them, they weren't as secretive to the world during the first part of Riddle's first attempt to take over. They went into hiding after his attempt to recruit them had failed. Hermione is in fact the first born princess of the Nádúr tribe and she is here to assist our young Mister Potter to victory over Tom Riddle, along with figuring out a way to better relations between our two peoples. And I am sure if you ask, Miss Granger would be happy to tell you about her people. However all this knowledge about her heritage must remain top secret, we wouldn't want Tom catching wind of any of this." _

_ Minerva looked at Albus in what Hermione could only assume to be horror, only to receive a pointed look back._

_ "Albus that is a lot to expect out of someone so young. Surely there was someone else….."_

_ "There was no one else." Hermione replied, speaking for the first time since McGonagall's arrival. "My brother could have possibly been seen as too much of a threat and my sister is too young to go on any missions. We needed someone who was going to be close to Harry's age, someone who could befriend him and look out for him from his first year on. I happened to fit the bill perfectly. That being said, each Nádúr elf is given a mission at a certain age that is based on what their position is in society. My brother was giving his mission at the same time I was given mine. As we are the two oldest children of the King and Queen, our missions are a bit riskier as to prove to our people that once our parents decide to step down from the throne we will be strong and tough enough to take their place. I know not what, in any detail, my brother's mission entails except the basics and vice versa. And although I am only sixteen in your world, in my society I am considered a full fledge adult. Nádúr elves mature faster than other magical or non-magical creatures." _

_ All Minerva could was stare at the young woman in front of her. She had to admit that the young woman was more mature the others in her year but she still thought all of this was a bit much for someone so young. There was nothing she could say or do. _

Since that conversation, Hermione and Professor McGonagall had many others. Many of them involved a shouting match that would force one of them to throw up a silencing charm. However, things had become peaceful between them and McGonagall gained a new respect for the young woman. She had now seen the elf in action and had often wondered how she was able to keep her heritage a way from suspicion.

When McGonagall stepped into the hospital wing, she saw the two girls staring back at her. The resemblance between the two was remarkable and yet there were some subtle differences. The eyes were the difference that stood out the most. Where Hermione had chocolate brown eyes, her sister had beautiful ocean blue color. But both set of eyes held the same look of maturity and anticipation. Minerva knew that if she did not agree to let the other girl stay, the two would figure out a way around it. She knew Hermione was sneaky and tricky, that much became clear during the girls fifth year and Minerva did not want to be on the receiving end of anything that Hermione could think up.

"Evelyn can stay," Professor McGonagall said as she sat down across from the sisters. "We will sort Evelyn here in private and then send you two on your way. I hope that this will be acceptable to you both."

"Actually, Professor, we were hoping to keep her presence here as low key as possible. If we could find an unused suite for her in the castle, I think that would be best. That way we can work secretly to find a way home." Hermione spoke, leaning in towards the headmistress.

"Miss Granger, I'm not sure that is possible. She has already caused a stir by showing up here pretty much out of nowhere. Many students have already seen her and as you may remember, students like to gossip. Therefore, I would like to point out that everyone knows that she is here and that you two somehow know her. Our best bet is to sort her into a house and then somehow explain her presence to the school."

Hermione sat back in her seat and looked at Minerva. She knew the older woman wasn't going to budge. She looked over to her sister and then turned to Minerva. To Minerva, it looked as though the sisters were communicating with their minds.

"Okay" Hermione answered. "We will tell people that she is my cousin and she's here for some kind of exchange program. She was in the woods doing some research when she saw me and came over to talk to me. Does that work?"

"I am sure we can come up with a story that will work, Miss Granger."

Turning to the girl on the hospital bed, Minerva got up with the old hat in her hands.

"Miss…"

"Brohan," the young girl supplied quickly.

"Miss Brohan, if you would please place the hat on your head."

As Evelyn placed the hat on her head, Minerva looked at Hermione. She couldn't either of the two girls and that made her uneasy. Over the past two years, she knew how secretive Hermione was when it came to her family and her people. When Minerva would ask any questions about those topics, Hermione would only answer briefly with as little information as possible.

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_ The hat replied.

Evelyn took the hat off and handed it back to Professor McGonagall. She looked pointedly at the two girls.

"Now I'm going to come back when Madam Pomfrey deems that it is okay for you to leave her. I'm positive it won't be too much longer as I am sure you are tired of her fussing over you." She gave the girls a brief smile before turning and heading towards Madam Pomfrey's office to make sure the overbearing nurse would let them leave before dinner.

….

Just as McGonagall had promised, the nurse dismissed Evelyn with enough time to relax in the Gryffindor common before dinner. Hermione was unable to convince the headmistress to let them walk back alone. Something about having to explain the new girl's presence and hoping that her Gryffindors will spread it around in hopes of stopping any rumors that were floating around. Hermione had promised Evelyn that there was a fireplace in the common room where she could replenish her power source and then finish healing herself.

Despite her weaken state; Evelyn enjoyed the walk up to Gryffindor tower. She had always wanted to see the place where her sister had been sent. It was the one thing she was jealous of, she had always wanted to go off to another world and discover how they lived. She was entranced by the moving and talking paintings that greeted her as she walked by. The staircases that were constantly moving fascinated her; she felt she could watch them all day. And what she found to be the best thing so far about Hogwarts was how accessible fire was to her. She was surrounded by it. She could feel its comfort all around her, like a lover bringing her into a passionate embrace. It would be easy for her keep her source of power up here, unlike home.

At home it was more difficult to replenish, not that she had to replenish that often back home. But she was the first firess to be born in her lands. Most firesses lived elsewhere, not that she could tell you where. But she could tell you that firesses were the rarest among the Nádúr. She could probably only name ten total in the last 75 years, including her grandmother. Her sister's and her brother's gifts were the most common among her people however their strengths in their gifts were not.

It was a fairly long walk from the hospital wing and Gryffindor tower but by the time they had gotten there Evelyn was ready to just sit next to the fire and rejuvenate. She wasn't sure how Hermione did it but she was certain that her sister jumped in the giant lake next to the school quite frequently. Her anticipation of seeing the tower was almost overwhelming her. She was actually here, seeing what her sister saw every day. But what she saw was not what she expected and it completely took her breath away.

….

Harry had been staring at the Muarder's Map pretty much all morning. He had missed Hermione completely this morning. He couldn't remember seeing her come back to the common room the night before and he didn't see her at breakfast. Since it was the weekend, he figured she was in the library like she usually was but she nowhere to be found. And what frustrated him even more was the fact he couldn't find her on the map. He continued to stare at it without any success at finding either object he was looking for.

Ron seemed to have given up on joining Harry in his hunt with the map. He had also given up on trying to distract Harry with either Wizarding Chess or Exploding Snap. Harry's eyes refused to leave the map until he located Hermione or the mysterious girl.

His eyes were so trained on the map that he failed to notice Professor McGonagall walking towards Gryffindor tower. He didn't even notice her entrance into the common room until all he heard was dead silence. Looking up he saw McGonagall, Hermione and the young woman who just appeared on the grounds all standing just inside the portrait hole.

"Students, I want to introduce you to you new house mate. We would have done this in front of the school but Miss Brohan had to attend to some health issues. However, she is better now. I expect you all to show her respect and welcome her like you would anyone. I hope you all take Miss Granger's example in her hospitality to our new transfer student."

With that said the headmistress turned to the two girls and gave them a smile before heading back out the portrait hole. Hermione took the hand of the new girl and steered her towards the fireplace. Harry and Ron looked at each other and then followed, Harry carefully tucking the map into the back pocket of his jeans.

"The fire should make you feel better soon, Evelyn." Hermione was saying as the two approached. Harry had to admit Hermione was being more attentive and compassionate than she usually was but he guessed that might have been because she had caught the girl from collapsing.

Harry looked over at Ron to see if he noticed the change in their best friend. Ron hadn't seemed to notice Hermione at all but was completely taken by the new girl sitting next to the fire.

"If you are cold, I can run up to my dorm and grab a sweater for you." Ron said blushing. His face was about as red as his hair.

"Thank you, Ronald that would be quite helpful." Hermione replied before Evelyn could say a word.

Ron quickly turned and ran up the stairs. Harry sat in a chair opposite Hermione and Evelyn. He wasn't sure what to say to either of them, but he certainly didn't believe the story McGonagall told the house and he didn't trust the new girl at all. Something about how she appeared and was now a fixture at the school without any questions asked didn't sit with him right.

Ron returned carrying a maroon sweater that his mother had sewn for him last Christmas but hadn't received until after the war was over.

"Thank you…. Ron is it?" The girl spoke softly. All Ron could do was nod.

Evelyn pulled the sweater over her head and looked at it.

"It really is a beautiful sweater. Thank you for letting me wear it. My name is Evelyn by the way, Evelyn Brohan."

Evelyn stuck out her hand to shake his. It was something she remembered her mother saying to Hermione before the Grangers came to pick her up. Ron took it nervously before letting go just as fast.

Harry grasped her hand as soon as Ron let go of it. "I'm Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you, Harry." Evelyn replied, having to check herself before calling him Mister Potter. She could not give a way any indication that she did not in fact belong. She would have to follow Hermione's example.

Harry looked her up and down. He could just feel something was not right here and he was determined to figure it out. He would uncover this girl's story.

* * *

><p>PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. Thank you for reading :)<p> 


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys,

I know author's notes suck, I usually hate them too when I am hoping it will be an actual chapter. I felt the need to let you all know that I have not given up this story or my other story. I had to put my writing on hold while I look for a job. Some of you may know how that can be. I have been looking for a full year now without much luck. I do hope this will change soon.

Although the job hunt is pretty much the main reason, it is not the only thing. Last summer, I lost someone very near and dear to me. My Grammy was a very strong woman and she often gave me my strength. After losing, I felt like I lost my muse and my desire to write. However, I know she would want to finish what I have started. I am slowly getting my desire to write back.

With all this said, I am hoping my next chapter will be finished and up soon. Thank you all for baring with me. You are all amazing and your reviews are what keep me going. I look forward to your thoughts and reviews. Thank you. I send each of you hugs.

Thank you,

Shadowdancer1629


	7. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

I finally got chapter 6 done. I do apologize for the wait, I kept rewriting and rewriting this chapter. I still don't think its perfect but I finally liked it enough to post it for you. I thank you for your patience. I am working on the next chapter, so hopefully I get it done soon. Please review, I love reading your comments. Enjoy.

I don't own Harry Potter, just an annoying poodle who likes to sit on my computer's keyboard.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed<p>

"Where are your sisters?" The dark man said while circling the figure he had tied up in the middle of the room.

Kurt continued stare straight ahead. Rahul had him trapped there for hours asking that same question. There was no way that he would give up the location of Hermione and Evelyn. As long as they stayed at Hogwarts, they were safe from this mad man. He could only guess what Rahul wanted with them. But considering that Evelyn was the first firess in almost a hundred years and even though Hermione's connection with water was fairly common, but her power over it was not so common. She could manipulate water to do anything and it gave her a large amount of strength that no one had ever seen. Either way, Rahul's obsession with them was not good.

"I will find them, young prince." Rahul said, leaning into Kurt. Anger was radiating from his person.

Once again, Kurt did not answer. His silence angered Rahul to no end. He would find the princesses; it was his destiny to be in possession of them. They were his ticket to ruling over all of the Nádúr elves. He will find where they were. This prince would tell him, he would make sure of it. Rahul spun back around and looked out the window. How was he going to break this young prince? How long would it take for the prince to start to crack? He needed him to give up the location of his sisters.

Without warning, Rahul spun around and slashed his finger across Kurt's cheek leaving a long, deep gash going from just below his right eye down to his chin. He hissed in pain as Rahul continued his assault by sending over massive waves of power causing Kurt's face to scrunch up in pain.

"They are mine, little prince. You cannot protect them and you cannot hide them."

Kurt continued to hiss in pain, his control was slowly slipping away.

It had been a few weeks since Evelyn Brohan was introduced to the student body of Hogwarts and she was settling in quite nicely if you asked Hermione. Ginny had accepted the new girl into the circle and claim that she needed a girlfriend like her to make sure she knew all the ins and outs of fashion. Ginny also relayed some sure gossip and backstories on their fellow students so Evelyn wouldn't be lost in any kind of conversation that she may find herself in.

Ron had stumbled all over himself at first when it came to speaking to Evelyn but he eventually got over that. He still blushed considerably if she spoke his name but other than that he had gone back to normal. Well other than his eating habits, which Hermione notice that he was putting in an extra effort to show impeccable table manners as well as being a complete gentleman by carrying Evelyn's books and holding doors open for her. He also spent quite a bit of time with Evelyn helping her get acclimated into Hogwarts. It was clear to Hermione that Ron's feelings for her sister was growing and she could tell that her sister was quite taken with Ron as well.

Harry, however, was the only one in the group that still hadn't fully accepted Evelyn into the group. He still didn't trust her. There was just something about her. The way she came in out of nowhere, the way she just won all of his friends over the way she did (even Hermione who isn't always easy to win over), and the way she just accepted Malfoy into the group. No, it just wasn't right. Sure Malfoy should be given a second chance; he did switch sides and saved Harry's life but he still shouldn't be widely accepted in the group. Sure maybe he was over reacting to all of this but it made him uncomfortable.

Hermione and Evelyn enjoyed being with each other again. They were able to do the sister things that they missed out on over the past nine years. Hermione also found out that her parents went missing sometime while she was on the hunt for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. If they had to guess when exactly their parents went missing, Evelyn and Kurt would say it was right around when Hermione and her friends were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. But they couldn't say for certain. According to Evelyn, Kurt and herself had been trying to find them ever since.

Around the same time their parents went missing, Rahul started attacking the villages on the outskirts of their kingdom. The ones furthest away from the center of the Nádúr community were the first and quickest to fall under Rahul's power. At first, Kurt and Evelyn didn't know what was going on; all they knew was that the outskirts went dark, no communication was able to get into or out of those communities and the Elders weren't around for guidance. The Elders were at recess when the first of the villages fell. They didn't decide to reconvene until the majority of the outskirt villages had fallen to Rahul.

The Elders often made Hermione angry. She felt someone needed to kick their asses into gear. Upon hearing that they didn't call an emergency session when the first villages went dark, Hermione almost exploded and for the next week most people steered clear of the elf. Everyone knew not to mess with Hermione when she was in this kind of mood. The school figured out her mood because a poor first year made the mistake of crossing her path, lucky for the first year that Draco was there to redirect Hermione's attention to him. Hermione's mood got better as she solidified her plans to reconstruct the Elders Court.

Evelyn was all for the reform of the Elders Court and she was certain that Kurt would be for it as well. The entire Nádúr Royal family had been battling the Elders for quite some time. But they couldn't begin to reform the Elders Court while they were at Hogwarts and while Rahul was raging war against them. They had to figure out a way back and a battle plan that would work against Rahul.

The problem with getting back home was that Kurt had closed the portal back to the Nádúr Lands. It took more power to reopen the portal than they could master with Evelyn still on the mend from her journey to Hogwarts and they needed someone on the other side to help them. So far the girls had not been able to figure out a way to contact anyone from the Nádúr Lands to help open the portal from that end.

Since Draco knew about Hermione and Evelyn, he would spend late nights with the girls in the library trying to figure out their communication problem and with trying to figure out what to do about Rahul. Unfortunately Hogwarts library didn't offer them much help so Draco decided that they should spend a weekend at Malfoy Manor going through the library there to see if they could find any information that could help them. Since they were Eighth years, they were not restricted to the castle on the weekends and Hermione was confident that since Evelyn wasn't technically a student then the professors couldn't keep her there; if they tried then Hermione was convinced that since she was Evelyn's older sister then she could give the proper permission for her sister to leave with her.

About a month after Evelyn made her appearance, the group found themselves hunkered down in the library. Malfoy was sitting next to Hermione, claiming that they had to work on a project together for one of their classes. Harry had to admit he didn't like it; they were too close in his opinion. Evelyn sat on the other side of Hermione with Ron across from her, trying to hide the lovesick look on his eyes. She was wearing the sweater that he had loaned her on her first night. Evelyn had tried to return the sweater to him, but Ron refused and told her to keep it to keep her warm on those cold nights. Harry and Ginny were sitting respectfully next to Ron. If you asked Evelyn, she would have told you that she loved Hermione's friends. She was glad that her sister had a nice home away from home.

Harry spent most of the time watching Evelyn and Ron through his eyelashes. If Evelyn was going to do anything shady, he would catch her in the act. In his mind, Ron had lost his mind with his feelings for Evelyn. The red head went out of his way to show how he felt to Evelyn; it was very un-Ron like.

The six students sat in relative silence with the occasional whispering coming from Draco and Hermione. They were probably sitting there for a couple of hours when Ginny suggested they take a break to get some food and then come back to study but Hermione suggested they moved to the Room of Requirement claiming they could continue to work and have food at the same time. The group agreed and they found themselves in the Room of Requirement a short time later.

They sat eating and working on whatever classes they still had to do. They weren't as quiet as they were in the library since Ron was helping Evelyn understand the theory behind the current charm that they were learning in Charms class (well more like Ron attempting to explain and Evelyn softly correcting the errors he made behind the theory).

It was getting late but the group of students was fairly engrossed in the subjects they were looking at. Hermione, however, was finding it rather hard to concentrate; she kept finding herself distracted by how close Draco was to her and she started feeling a small pain rake through her body. It started as a dull ache quickly intensified causing her cry out and double over. Her screams startled everyone in the room causing almost everyone to pause. But it was Evelyn who sprang into action the quickest.

She was at Hermione's side in less than second. Upon looking at her older sister, she instantly knew that it was the pain from Kurt being tortured. She had seen Kurt go through the same thing whenever Hermione was hurt in the wizarding world. The worst was probably while Hermione was being tortured by Bellatrix Lastrange (they had only figured out about the torture because of the connection Kurt and Hermione had through them being twins). Evelyn looked into Hermione's pained face and caressed her arm trying to ease the pain away.

"He's got Kurt." Hermione managed to gasp out. "He has captured our brother in an attempt to draw us out. Evelyn, Rahul is after you and I."

In that moment is was clear to everyone that Hermione had no idea where she was and only had her eyes on Evelyn.

"I saw it through Kurt's mind."

"Sshh, Hermione. You need to breathe. Call upon the water to ease the pain and to have it flow out of you. You must end the connection. Brother will be fine."

Evelyn knew of the danger presented to them if Hermione didn't break the connection that she shared with Kurt. Draco caught on before anyone being as he was present when Hermione had her vision/trance thing with Kurt at the side of the lake. He was at Hermione's side in the next second.

"Evelyn is right, Hermione, you must break the connection." Draco said tenderly, "We will save Kurt, I promise you. But you are no good to him if that maniac figures out where you are and comes after you."

Draco added his power to Evelyn's in hopes that she could channel it and ease Hermione's pain. Evelyn seemed to be able to latch on to Draco's offered energy and use it to soothe Hermione.

The two worked in silence soothing Hermione's pain that she was channeling through Kurt. The other three just watched in awe at what was happening in front of them. They had no idea what was going on, who Kurt or Rahul were, or what Evelyn meant by calling upon the water.

All Harry knew was that there was something Hermione was keeping from him and he didn't like it. Harry also didn't like that whatever Hermione was keeping from them, Malfoy was in on it. And so was Evelyn. It just wasn't right.

Hermione tried to listen to her sister, tried to call to the water and tried to close off the connection between herself and Kurt. But the pain she felt was clouding her mind. All she could do was see Rahul laughing at her brother's pain.

"_They are mine, little prince." _

It repeated over and over in her mind. Slowly, she began to feel the pain ease and she began to pull the power she needed from the water. Opening her eyes she saw Evelyn, face full of concentration and concern. As Hermione's mind and vision became more focused, she saw Draco on her other side with the same look of concentration. She began to feel Evelyn pull her energy back and within minutes Hermione felt her sister completely withdraw.

"What the bloody hell just happen?!" Harry yelled when saw Evelyn and Malfoy withdraw from his best friend.

The others all turned to him, Hermione looked as if she had completely anyone else was there.

"I demand answers."

Harry's eyes were ablaze with anger and Hermione felt her heart constrict. She was going to have to tell them.

"I don't know where to begin," Hermione replied weakly.

"I don't give a flying rat's ass, Hermione! You are going to tell us everything."

Evelyn glared at Harry as she helped her sister to a chair. Once seated, Hermione placed a hand on Evelyn's arm in an attempt to calm her down.

"Let me rephrase," Hermione stated. "Where would you like me start?"

"The beginning is always the best place, Mia." Ginny replied softly, coming to sit in front of the brunette. Ron led Harry to do the same thing.

"Well, to start, this was all meant to be a secret. It was never meant to come to light to anyone in the wizarding world. My people have spent years hiding from the wizarding world."

"Your people?!" Harry exclaimed spitefully.

"Harry, don't interrupt me. If you do so again, I will not go on with my story"

Hermione shot Harry a meaningful look that caused the former to shut his mouth. For a moment the two sat silently staring at each other. Finally, Hermione continued.

"If the wizarding world knew about us, they would try everything in their power to control us. They tried right before we went into hiding and then the Dark Lord tried again during his first rise to power. If one controls the Nάdὑr Elves then one controls the elements. That is what I am, I am a Nάdὑr Elf. I was born to the High King and Queen of the Nάdὑr Elves. Evelyn is my younger sister. Our brother, my twin sent her here to me for protection. Our parents went missing right around when Harry, Ron and I were on our Horcrux hunt. We do not know where they went but in their absence, it is up to my siblings and I to protect our people. However, even as we speak our people are being attacked. Before we were born, there was a man who was determined to take the throne from my family. His goal is to not only rule over our people but to control them.

"As I said when one controls my people they control the elements. Each one of us has an element that we are in tuned with, some more strongly than others. For example, I am connected to water. I can control water, manipulate it to do whatever I it to do. I use it to recharge my magical core; it gives me energy, calms my nerves and allows me to fit into your world. My power over water is stronger than the other elves that share my connect with water. My sister is connected to fire; the first one in over a hundred years. That alone makes her powerful and valuable. Our brother is connected to Earth, the plants and dirt; even the animals. The connection to animals in rare in of itself. What makes my brother and I different other than our strong connections to our elements but the fact that we are twins. There have only been one other set of twins born to our people. Nothing is known about twins, the last set was very secretive. Kurt and I tend to keep it that way. We don't want things to potentially be held against us or any other set of twins that may come along."

Ginny, Ron and Harry just stared at Hermione; none of them knowing what to say. The fact that their closest friend was not a witch but was a magical creature that no one knew about. Clearing her throat, Ginny was the first to speak.

"If your people are so secretive and don't the wizarding world, then why are you here in our world?"

"I didn't say we didn't like the wizarding world, Gin, our people just don't entirely trust the wizarding world. But I was sent here to live among the wizarding community to learn from your world and most importantly, to aid Harry Potter in defeating the Dark Lord. The first time he rose to power, our grandfather was trying to better the relations between our people and the wizarding community. The Dark Lord sought to recruit us for his cause and use our power to his advantage. My grandfather refused the Dark Lord's offer. Upon that refusal, the Dark Lord started attacking our villages and killing our people.

"When the Dark Lord fell, my grandfather believed that he would be back. So he went to Dumbledore and developed a plan the one of his grandchildren would come to the wizarding world to protect and help Harry any way possible. I was chosen because it was thought that I might not appear to be as much of a threat. It was my job to make sure no serious harm came to Harry. Although, Harry, you did make my job harder with your stubbornness and your constant rule breaking."

Hermione looked over to Harry as she said the last bit with a smile gracing her lips. She looked over to her other friends. She continued to explain that she went to live the Grangers when she was eight and learned to live as a muggle in order to more easily convince everyone around her that she was muggleborn. That the day Evelyn had shown up on the school grounds was the first time in ten years that she had seen anyone from her family. She explained about Rahul's attack on her people and how he now had her brother captive, trying to draw her and Evelyn out of hiding. Lastly, she told them about her and Evelyn trying to find a way back to the Nάdὑr lands so they could go and save their brother and their people. They just didn't know how since Kurt had closed and locked the portal in order to protect them from Rahul.

When she was done with her explanation was finished, the group of six sat in silence. None of them knew what to say. Ginny had loads of questions but did not know where to begin. Ron was just completely transfixed by the tale. Harry, however, couldn't help but feel angry and betrayed. All this time Hermione never even breathed a word of any of this story. After everything they had been through together, she didn't trust him with her secret. After a few minutes of silence, Harry got up, grabbed his bag and walked out of Room of Requirement without a single word to anyone.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


End file.
